


Sticky Sweet

by Grassy



Category: Loveless
Genre: Community: femslash50, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato likes Kouya…and donuts.  Kouya thinks Yamato will get fat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I seem to want to write nothing but fluff for Female!Zero. I suppose I can blame that on canon, for making things so angsty for them.
> 
> Prompt: 41 - Sweet

Yamato’s absolute favorite treat in the world was Kouya. More than anyone or anything else, Kouya was the sweetest and most tasty.

But donuts were a close second.

The most wonderful combination, in Yamato’s belief, was the sweetness of Kouya’s lips after having gone on yet another “donut date.” Sweet and sticky from glaze, powdered sugar, or whatever else had covered Kouya’s desserts, but still that subtly overpowering flavor of **Kouya**.

“Between your donuts and the dregs of my own, you will get fat one of these days.” Kouya’s words were as dry and expressionless as her face, to anyone who didn’t know her.

Yamato grinned cheekily at her lover. “But you’ll still love me, ne?”

“Of course,” Kouya blushed. “Baka.”

“Then I’ve got nothing to worry about.” The blonde licked the sticky-sweet glaze from her fingertips, ignoring the incredulous and lustful looks they had garnered from the other customers.

“…pervert.”

“Hmm…” Yamato latched on to Kouya’s wrist, tongue flickering across the pads of the other girl’s fingers. “Yummy.”

Kouya’s cheeks flared a dull red. “Yamato!”

“What, you don’t like?”

“…I didn’t say that…” Kouya futilely attempted to hide her blush behind her hair and glasses.

“Heh.” The blonde’s grin slid into a smirk. “Then I win!”

“You’re so childish.” Pulling her hands out of the other girl’s grasp, Kouya picked up the remaining half of her donut.

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way!”

Kouya hid her tiny smile by taking another bite.


End file.
